The field of remote targeting is dividable into subfields corresponding to the type of controlled deliverable to be guided. Command guidance has been associated with the problem of remotely guiding comparatively high-speed deliverables, such as the warhead of a ballistic missile traveling at a speed of about Mach five, and homing guidance has been associated with the problem of guiding comparatively low-speed deliverables by on-board controllers, such as jet powered and rocket propelled deliverables traveling at speeds less than about Mach one or Mach two, to target objects. The heretofore known command guidance systems, which typically provide an over-the-horizon targeting capability, have generally been based on inertial guidance subsystems deployed on-board the deliverables, and, as such, have been "blind" in that they were not provided with and did not respond to any feedback information in real-time representative of the actual target itself. The heretofore known homing guidance systems, which typically provide a line-of-sight targeting capability, have deployed various feedback control subsystems that have responded to a predetermined characteristic associated with the target, such as a laser designator spot or an infrared signature, to close a homing control loop in such a way as to cause the deliverable to be delivered to the target object. The heretofore known homing guidance systems in the first place have been limited to deliverables traveling at speeds less than about Mach one or Mach two, and have been generally unable to provide homing guidance of deliverables traveling at speeds of about Mach five characteristic of the command guidance control regime. In the second place, they have been limited to a line-of-sight targeting capability, and have been generally unable to provide homing guidance of deliverables to over-the-horizon target locations.